


Formative Desires

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Howard Devoto - Fandom, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete is reading the message board at school and sees that a guy named Howard has put up an invitation to form a band. Pete is interested, and gets into contact with the other. Both men mesh well and things turn sexual, with Pete having his first sexual experiences and the emotions that go along with engaging with another person this way, especially, when Pete finds out Howard has a girlfriend!





	1. What I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has answered an add posted by a guy named Howard. He waits in front of Howard's dorm room door and though late, he shows up and they go inside and begin to talk about music. Then, Howard asks Pete if he's eve been with another guy sexually before. Pete mentions that he hasn't-yet. Howard leans over and kisses him, and they end up making out. Howard goes down on Pete, giving him some of the best pleasure he's ever head.

Pete looked at his watch as he stood outside of Howard's dorm room. It seemed the other was running late, or that's Pete's watch wasn't working again. He'd had trouble with it before. Eventually, Howard, the man he'd seen around campus, and who'd put up a flyer about starting a band, showed.

"Sorry, I got caught up in a conversation that I didn't even want to have, but I'm here now." Howard unlocked the door to his room, and it appeared he had no roomate. Howard was a rather feminine man in his mannerisms, and actually quite lovely. Pete was glad that this wasn't some macho aggressive person, he'd have to make excuses to leave, then.

"Does that happen often?" Pete asked, curious, continuing their conversation.

"Does what happen often?" Howard looked puzzled before going into his room, Pete following.

"Never mind, it's not important. What is important is making music, and that is why I answered your ad." Pete explained.

"Let's sit on the bed, and talk, the chairs are less than comfortable." Howard recommended, patting the bed, and so both sat facing each other.

Both were very young and handsome college boys, but they were bored. Bored of just about everything really, but that was about to change.

"So what sort of music do you like?" Howard asked.

"Well, I really like what the Sex Pistols are doing to be honest," admitted Pete. "Im tired of Deep Purple and their fitting as many notes as possible in a guitar solo. The Pistols are short sweet, and get their message out, although, I don't have that sort of anger."

"What do you like, Howard?" Pete asked.

"Well, I agree, the Pistols are good, but can be limiting. I like The Stooges, and Dylan, bands like that. Howard replied.

"Not really fond of Dylan, but I have heard a few Stooges songs, so I can agree with you there, I also like Can, and Tangerine Dream." This was a surprise to Howard.

"You mean, the German psychedelic stuff?" Howard wanted to be sure, although he couldn't imagine there being copies of those bands, they were certainly one of a kind."

"Great for dropping acid too, I should add." This made Howard chuckle.

"Sounds kind of 'trippy hippie' if you ask me." with that, Howard rolled his eyes. Pete would learn that Howard did that quite frequently.

"What about Dylan, he isn't?" replied Pete. "Okay, okay, you've got me there. Diversity can be a good thing!" Howard assured Pete, not meaning to be insulting, only surprised.

"By the way, anyone else answer the ad you put up?" He hoped a few, at least enough to form a band.

"Yeah, but, they were not what I was looking for. Howard sighed.

"However, you are what I am looking for, and in so many ways." Howard gave a smile as he looked Pete over.

"We'll have to find other members, but until then we can hang out and write. I don't have a room mate which I'm sure you've figured out by now." Howard gave a sly grin, and hoped Pete was quick to catch on.

"I noticed when I walked in." All of a sudden Pete grew a bit shy as he looked at the other. Howard thought Pete was the most adorable of boys, his voice a higher register than his own. He had to broach the question that had been burning in his mind and between his thighs since meeting Pete. Howard looked Pete deep in his glossy eyes, and asked him in a quiet tone, "Have you ever been with a boy?" Pete blushed. It wasn't like he had not thought about it, even fantasized about it, but, he wasn't very good at getting a date from boys or girls.

"Not yet.." Pete replied.

"Not yet, so you are interested?" Howard smiled.

"I'm interested in both sexes, but neither are interested in me." Pete confessed. Howard reached out a hand, and grabbed one of Pete's.

"People are fools, I find you quite attractive, especially after speaking with you." Pete's face was crimson, but he was happy to know someone thought him attractive! Howard leaned forward and brushed his lips against Pete's, and then kissed him. They were tender like Pete took care of himself, and that was the sort of man Howard liked. Pete's heart was thumping, as he was kissed and he was already becoming aroused.

He whispered, "Howard, please don't stop.." and Howard grabbed Pete's thighs and squeezed them.

"I'd had no intention..." Howard grinned. He kissed Pete more passionately now, and ran his hands under his jumper. He pinched Pete's nipples and Pete ran his fingers through Howard's already thinning hair. Both were breathing heavy, and filled with young lust.

"Slip your jeans off, Pete." Howard asked, their lips only inches apart. Pete did as he was told, revealing his hard cock, which was aching to be touched. Howard wrapped a hand around it, and began to stroke him, and Pete threw his head back, and let out muffled cry.

"Feel good?" Howard asked. Pete could only nod. "I've got something that will feel even better." Howard promised. He dropped to his knees and licked up the length of Pete's cock, and then tongued the slit getting a taste of precome.

"Just sit and enjoy this, I know I will." Pete nodded again. Howard took all of Pete into his mouth, holding the base. Tightening his lips, he bobbed his head up and down, and began to hum. Pete was whispering to God almost as if he were in prayer. Howard continued, cupping Pete's balls with his free hand. Pete was in a state of bliss from a man he had only just met. They were going to be in a band together, however and that, and getting this on the side, was the best thing that had happened to him at college. As Howard licked and sucked, Pete could feel himself growing closer, something coming unwound like a spring, and a passion like no other.

"Oh Howard!" Pete cried out, as his hips bucked and he spurted come into his new friend's mouth. Howard swallowed it all and then popped off. He licked his cherry red lips and smiled.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Howard asked Pete.

"Yes, yes I did!" He was still awash with endorphins from his orgasm, but was able to slip his trousers back on.

"What about you?" Pete asked. "Don't worry about me, but I can promise you, if you'd like to go further, I'm your man." Howard was playing it cool, as if this was no big deal. Pete didn't hide his emotions and said, "I would, I would like to try things with you, as well as form a band."

"Well then..meet me here tomorrow, same time same place, and we'll see what we can come up with." replied Howard.


	2. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete goes back to Howard's room and Howard is only dressed in silk dressing gown, drinking tea. Howard sits on the bed, his dressing gown hardly tied, causing Pete to stare. Howard asks Pete if he sees something he likes, and from there, Pete confesses that he wants Howard to be his first sexual partner. Howard has no problem with this, and Pete ends up having sex for the first time.

Pete got up, and felt as if he were floating. He'd just had his first real sexual encounter and it was even better than anything he had ever read describing it. Excited, he went back to his dorm room, and lay on his bed, daydreaming. Pete couldn't wait for tomorrow, and wondered if Howard would want to go, 'all the way,' with him.

The next day, Pete waited until the same time as yesterday, then went to Howard's room and knocked on his door. The day had been slow, but now he was here. Finally, Howard opened the door, smiling in a way that left him looking quite mysterious. He was wearing a silk dressing gown, and had a teacup in his hand.

"Come, in, Pete, I've been waiting for you." Howard purred. Pete's heart nearly lept out of his chest, no one had ever spoken to him like that before, and it was arousing. Pete did as he was told, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tea?" Howard asked.

Pete shook his head, 'no.' 

Howard, drank the last of his, and put the cup on a saucer that was on his desk. He then sat down, the sash from his dressing gown barley tied! Pete couldn't help but state, and Howard caught him.

"See something you like?" Howard asked, he smiled with this thin lips, and hoped the answer was 'yes.'

"No use in me hiding it, Howard, I thought about you all last night, as well as today and what you might want to do. Aside from what happened yesterday, I've never done anything, and I want desperately for you to change that, to be my first..." Pete confessed, his body beginning to quiver.

Howard reached out a long fingered hand, and caressed Pete's cheek. Pete closed his eyes, savoring the man's touch.

"Tell you what, undress for me, that way I will have access to all of that beautiful flesh of yours." Howard didn't ask twice, as Pete shucked his clothes off into a pile. Naked, he sat back on the bed, cock erect, and wanting attention.

Howard licked his lips and took inventory. Pete was small in stature, but beautiful, and absolutely charming in his honesty and eagerness. Pete held his breath until Howard spoke again.

"I won't lie, I want you, Pete and adore the idea of being your first! It will always give me a sort of immortality in your mind. Of course, this means, I've got to do you good!"

Pete smiled, and Howard moved in to kiss the other man's lips. They started off gentle, but soon they were devouring each other like ravenous beasts, and lust, like a thermometer rose, until they needed each other for release.

Howard stood up, his robe nearly off, and went ahead hand yanked it off all the way. He told Pete to stand up, turn around, and bend over some. Howard grabbed some expensive silky lotion and put some in the palm of his hand. Running a finger through it, he then inserted it inside Pete. Pete let out a groan. 

"Not going to lie to you, but it's going to hurt some the first few times, however, when I hit your prostate and you come, you will find it is worth it." Howard assured.  
Pete nodded and looked back at Howard and his gracious androgyny. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful person to fuck him.

Howard entered a second finger and then made a scissoring motion to help stretch him more. Pete grabbed his cock and began to lightly stroke himself, hoping that pleasure would help him deal with that pain.

By now, Pete was panting as Howard's third finger was inserted, moving them around. He then took his fingers out, and lubricated his cock, which already had precome on the tip.

Howard lined himself up with Pete's pink swirl, and pushed himself in, Pete swearing!

"You are so delightfully tight, Pete, you're going to practically milk me!" Howard cried. Pete had a very full feeling, and waited for Howard to move.

"I'll start out slow, and if you want it faster, I will comply. Howard promised, gingerly placing his hands on each of Pete's hips.

Howard began to move in and out slowly, as Pete let out a gasp. He gripped the bedspread, but did not ask his friend to stop.  
Continuing, Pete bit his lip as slowly he got used to Howard. Stroking himself again, he began to breath, finding that relaxation was the key. Once he could do that, things felt differently. Howard moving began to scratch an itch he'd had since he was teenager, and he begged for Howard to move a bit faster.

"Enjoying yourself, now? Good, I want you to cherish this!" Howard was a practically a pro, but the men he was with were not on campus. He couldn't get enough out of having a good orgasm, and that is what he hoped to give Pete.

"Mm, Pete, your virgin little hole, is driving me mad! I am afraid it won't be long, before I fill you with my hot come, but the more we do this, the longer we'll last."  
The word, 'we' is what registered the most keenly in Pete's mind. Thoughts of having a boyfriend, a lover, he didn't care what they'd be called, only that they would be together!

"Yes!" Pete cried, and then came all over Howard's bed. It truly was an extraordinary feeling, getting all wound up, and letting go! A brief explosion of hormonal bliss like no other.

Howard came next, gripping Pete's narrow hips, as he drove himself deep and unleashed his load within, a loud gasp escaping his lips.

Pulling out, Howard's come ended up on the carpet, but he didn't seemed too worried about it, or the bed.  
Howard came round and cupped Pete's face, kissing his lips softly. 

"Darling, you are no longer a virgin anymore." Howard whispered, raising his eyebrows. 

"Welcome to the club, we've been waiting."

Pete was puzzled by Howard's last statement, as he was walking on air. He'd almost forgotten why he'd even answered Howard's ad to start a band!

"I suppose, maybe next time we should write? I've got some ideas." Pete told Howard.

"Sure, write them down and bring them, and we can work together, and come up with something. Until then, sit down slowly."

Pete blushed, but thought it kind of Howard to even point such a thing out.

"I won't forget." He responded.

Howard handed him a box of tissues to clean up with, and began to clean himself up. When both were finished. Pete dressed and Howard put his dressing gown back on.  
Pete left, but then half way to where he was going, he realized they had not set another time to see each other. No matter, they had been intimate and Pete believed he would just show up same time tomorrow.


	3. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete goes and visits Howard again, and after knocking on his door, Howard invites him in and there is a beautiful girl on his bed. Howard introduces her as Linder, his girlfriend. Pete is shocked, and makes the excuse that all of a sudden he does not feel well. He goes back to his room and thinks over what has happened. The next night is Saturday and he doesn't visit Howard. In the evening he goes to a gay club and ends up having a pint and dropping acid with a woman. He sees Howard and confront's him. Howard tells Pete that he and Linda are, 'on again, off again' and she does not know about them as messing around. Howard makes sure that Pete is aware that he and him are just friends with benefits.

After having lost his virginity to Howard, Pete felt more alive than he ever had! It was as if his hormones were on overdrive, and just thinking about what had happened made his body quiver. Back in his dorm room talking to a friend, he mentioned how Pete seemed to almost glow and asked if anything was going on, like a girlfriend or something. All Pete could do was grin.

The next day, classes were slow, especially sitting on a sore bottom, but he managed, for it was a pleasant soreness and he could not help but day dream about Howard and also of having a band with him. When his last class was out, he went back to his room and put his things up. Pete then changed so he could look a bit nicer than usual, and hoped Howard would notice.

There was a skip in Pete's step as he made his way to Howard's room, and when he got to his door he knocked, anticipation causing his stomach to feel as if it had knotted up. Howard eventually came to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello, Pete, I wasn't expecting to see you today." Howard said, casually.

"Sorry, I just thought.." Pete stuttered, cutting his sentence off.

"No, don't worry, it's not a problem, come in." Howard opened the door all the way and held out his arm. Inside there was a beautiful woman sitting on the bed, right he had ejaculated the day before.

"Pete, this is my girlfriend Linder, she does photography and art." She smiled and greeted Pete, but his heart had just broken. He tried to keep a cool attitude, after all, Howard had never said that he and Pete were a couple or exchanged any affectionate words. Pete had just thought in his mind that because Howard wanted to have sex with him, that must mean...well...what did it mean?

Pete had been standing silently, thinking and the other two were now watching him, wondering if he was all right.

"Pete?" Howard said his name, and as if waking from hypnosis, he breathed and looked over the two.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. I don't feel very well all of a sudden, I think I'm going to go back to my room." This was the best way to get out of this situation, which most likely wasn't awkward to them, but was most definitely for him.

"I hope you feel better soon Pete, it was good to see you even if it was only for a short while." Howard's voice was sincere, but Pete had to wonder if his girlfriend knew about what they had done.

"Nice to have met you, Pete, I hope to see you again. Any friend of Howard's is a friend of mine." Linder beamed. She really was beautiful, and Howard was getting some from two sides at least! Pete could only sigh, and turn around. He walked to the door and left, walking slowly as if his feet were shod with lead. He went to his room, and thankfully there was no one there.

Pete sat on his bed and lay back. Staring at the ceiling tears welling in his eyes, and then rolling down his cheeks. Though he was young, he was grown, and he wondered when he would have a boy or a girl of his own.

He got his cigarettes out and lit one, watching the smoke as it curled. Pete sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, and then sat up. He wiped his eyes and finished his cigarette, then went to his desk. Pete began to write up some lyrics, lyrics about his situation in life. He hoped he could take them to Howard to see, and have him add to them. Then they could work on a melody. At least the band was on, even if they weren't fucking. Or maybe they still were, Pete was unsure. He would ask when he saw him next, for he could not bear to not know where he stood with Howard.

The next day was Saturday which meant no classes, he had the day to do as he pleased, and yet he chose not to go to and visit Howard. Instead, he got caught up on his work, and did some more writing.

As the shadows grew longer, and the sun began to set, Pete decided that he would go out to a bar called The Ranch. It was a gay bar, but also served a whole variety of people that society at large frowned upon. It is was there that he fit in most, except when he was alone with Howard.

Pete showered and shaved, put on some decent clothes, and even a bit of cologne and was ready to head out. He didn't know if he would meet anyone, but there would be alcohol, dancing, possibly a band, and even illicit drugs. 

At the door he paid a small fee, and went in. Already there were people dancing, and Pete sat at the bar and asked for a pint. He sipped it as he looked around. Men dressed as women, women in bondage gear, quite a sight, and he enjoyed it very much, even if it wasn't his style. He knew at least he wouldn't be judged.  
A corseted woman in latex just off the dance floor came and sat next to Pete, and ordered a shot of vodka. She looked over and asked Pete if he wanted to drop acid with her. He smiled, happy to be noticed and nodded.

The woman handed Pete a tiny bit of blotter paper, and he put it on his tongue. 

"Now come dance with me, it's so much better with this!" the woman promised. "By the way my name is Mary, as in "Mary Jane!" when she laughed it was quite pleasant, and he chugged down his pint, and went out on the dance floor with 'Mary' and began to dance. Things got very vivid and the patterned dance floor that was lit from underneath fascinated him, to the point that he could hardly dance. 

"Say, have you ever done this stuff before?" asked Mary, impatiently.

"Well yeah, but only alone in my bedroom, here there are lights and colors and everything is so alive and..." If Pete said, 'and' one more time, Mary was going to lose her patience.

"Yes, well, I'm going to the loo." Mary trotted off, and Pete didn't see her the rest of the evening. However, walking back to the bar, he saw Howard come into the club. Even better, he seemed to be alone. Pete went over to Howard, and greeted him.

"Pete! I didn't expect to see you here, is this your first time?" He asked.

"No, I've been before, but I haven't been in awhile. Say, can we talk?" Howard nodded, and they went to a more private area in the back of the club.  
"When we were fooling around the other day, and you took my virginity, I didn't know you had a girlfriend, does she know?" Pete went straight to the point, no reason to beat around the bush.

"No, she doesn't. We are both so 'on again, off again' that I don't think it would even matter." Howard shrugged.

"Well, it matters to me. I was under the impression that..." Pete's sentence dropped off.

"What? Under the impression of what?" Howard was curious to know just what Pete thought was happening between the two.

"Well, usually, when people have sex there is emotion behind it, mutual feelings of fondness at the very least." Pete didn't look Howard in the eyes as he said these things, though he wished he could.

"Yes, well, and sometimes there is just fucking between friends. 'friends with benefits I believe they call it.' I believe that would be you and I, as well as bandmates." He patted Pete on the back, smiled, and lit a cigarette before seeing someone he knew on the dance floor, and moving over to them.

"Friends with benefits." Those words went round and round in Pete's head. It was better than nothing and if he didn't mind than Pete didn't mind either. He just hoped that one day he would find someone who actually loved him, and didn't just want to fuck him, as much as he enjoyed that.

No longer tripping, Pete decided to leave. The weather was nice and he decided he would walk back, the breeze clearing his head. When he got back to his room, he lay on his bed and dropped his trousers. Pete grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. He hadn't a date, but at least he had this, and he knew it would be quick.  
Stroking, Pete closed his eyes and thought of Howard, and the different people on the dance floor. He let out a gasp wondering what it would be like to be with each one of them. As his pleasure mounted, he began to breath, his pulse racing. He was almost there when the phone rang.

"Fuck!" Pete uttered under his breath, as he answered it. It was Howard. 

"Howard? I thought you were at the club?" He asked, slowly stroking now.

"I was, but it bored me and wanted to know if you wanted to come over. I'm alone and could use your company." There was a pout in Howard's voice and it shot straight through his cock.

"Yeah, I'll be over, just give me a few." Pete replied.

Pete hung up the phone and went back to stroking himself, building his climax once more, for he knew even if he got himself off there was a good chance if he and Howard fooled around he'd have no problem becoming aroused again.  
With a cry, Pete released, harder and more intense than if he'd just gone start to finish. Apparently, delaying his orgasm had made it ten times better and he would have to remember that!

Pete cleaned himself up, and got ready to go and see Howard.


	4. Everybody's Happy Nowadays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete brings some of the songs and melodies he has written to Howard's room, so that maybe they can work on them. Upon entering Howard's room he sees him laying on the bed smoking, a pout to his lips. Pete sits down and they talk for awhile. Linda has left Howard, which brings joy to Pete's heart, but he keeps it to himself, and just listens. Turns out Howard was unsure if they were in love, but didn't want to let go because that was his first girlfriend. Howard talks about their personality conflicts, but mentions how easy going Pete is and that part of him envies that. Pete can't believe it. Howard then takes Pete's hand and a night of flirtations and sex ensues.

Howard was alone and wanted to see him, and this time he made sure to bring song ideas and lyrics, though in the back of his mind, the idea of fooling around again sounded delicious as well. It was Saturday night, after all, and they certainly had time to fuck and be creative, fucking might even help to get the creative juices flowing, he thought!

Pete knocked on Howard's door, and Howard called out for him to come in. Pete did, and set his papers on the desk after he shut the door behind him. Howard was laying on his stomach wearing that silk dressing gown again and smoking. As always, a beautiful sight to see!

"Don't just stand there, come, come and sit down by me." Howard asked. He took a drag off of his cigarette, and pouted.

"May I ask what's wrong?" asked Pete.

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" Howard asked, turning onto his side. His eyes were even more beautiful with a sadness held within.

"Your lips have a pout, and there is a melancholy in your eyes. I haven't known you long, but I know that look. You are heartbroken, aren't you?"

"For being so innocent sexually, emotionally you are fully developed. It is true, my heart is broken. Linder is gone, and I don't think she will be back." Sitting up, he mashed his cigarette in an ashtray by the bed, and leaned on Pete.

"I'm sorry, Howard, she seemed like a nice girl." Pete lied. Hearing that this girl was gone was the best thing since meeting Howard, and now he might allow him to console him, and possibly fall for him. Pete wrapped a caring arm around Howard, and smiled, as Howard wasn't facing him. 

"No, actually, no. She wasn't. Then again, I'm not always the nicest person either. I can be quite difficult, though I certainly don't go out of my way to do it. You are so easy going, Pete, I envy that, you know." 

Howard turned his head and kissed Pete's cheek, eyelashes brushing against his face. Pete blushed, in disbelief that Howard could ever be jealous of him! "W-well, I'm just myself, trying to get though life and I try to be friendly unless someone is unkind to me. It isn't difficult." Pete stuttered as he tried to explain himself. Their personalities seemed to mesh well, and Pete was certainly glad about that.

Howard took Pete's hand and laced their fingers, binding their hands together. He turned and kissed Pete's cheek again and again, ever so softly, causing Pete's heart to race. His mind followed, and there was no quieting it, this is simply what Howard did to him when they were together, and experience that he'd never had but could only imagine it to be love, or infatuation, he wasn't sure. How did one know, after all?

"You are so quiet, I hope there isn't something wrong...if you want me to stop, I will." Howard's whisper was thick and sexy, and went right through Pete's head.

"No, no, I don't want you to stop, in fact, I think that might be my greatest fear. You stopping and going back to...her..." Pete was pouring his heart out about his feeling for the other, there was no turning back!

"You mean, Linder? Oh..just because she was my girlfriend does not mean we were in love, probably why it was so 'on again, off again," to be honest." Howard shrugged.

"Not in love with...? I don't understand, then why were the two of you together in the first place?" Pete was completely puzzled, what was even going on here?

"Well, maybe in the beginning, but the more I think about it, the more I believe it might just have been infatuation, and, the fact is, she was my first girlfriend. Also very talented, and maybe I had a hard time letting go of that. Doesn't matter now, she isn't interested in me anymore, she's found another boy, and well, I think I have as well."

Pete's heart leaped into his throat upon hearing the last words that came out of Howard's mouth. "Do you mean...me?" He gasped.

"I wouldn't be kissing and touching you if it was someone else, Pete. I will tell you, I don't normally cheat on my partners, but I had a feeling Linder had eyes for another boy, and I was drawn like a magnet to you when we first met." Howard confessed.

"I can't believe this, I've wanted so desperate to hear such words, to touch, to make a connection, and here we are!" Pete squeezed Howard's hand, his whole body feeling light.

"Stay with me tonight, Pete. I know they frown on girls remaining after hours, but we need not worry about that, we can remain all night in each other's arms and fuck as many times as we can stand it."  
Howard nodded, not even worried about a change of clothes or toothbrush, his mind was too busy thinking about other things. 

"Perfect, I even have an extra dressing gown, for when we are smoking after. However, there is so much we can do before then..." Howard's eyes were half lidded, lips inviting. 

"Take off your clothes." Howard insisted, unlacing their fingers.

Pete got up, and did just that, and lay back on the bed, his cock semi-hard, heart fluttering.  
Howard ran a hand from Pete's shoulder, down his chest, and rested it on his belly. Pete grew harder and yearned to be touched. As if he had ESP, Howard grasped Pete's cock and began to stroke it slowly, a smile on his lips.

"Let me touch you, Howard?" Pete asked, urgency in his voice.

"Just reach under the silk and pull it out, I have been hard for quite some time now, and I think your touch is just what I need."

Pete did so, and and began to stroke the other, Howard's cock twitching, and the veins becoming more prominent. Both were feeling good, but masturbation was something they could do on their own.

"Pete, I wan't to take you like a lover, can I do that?" Howard asked. 

"Yes, yes please!" Pete gasped.

Each stopped stroking, and Howard got up. He took his dressing gown off, and thew it over a chair, completely exposing himself. Pete lay on his back, his head on Howard's pillow and opened his legs.

"I could just look at you and stroke myself, but my desire to be in you again is even more overwhelming." Howard got on the bed, and kneeled in front of Pete, and Pete just watched the other, taking in his nakedness. Howard grabbed the lotion, and put some in his hand. He lubed up a finger, and then inserted into Pete, once Pete had put his knees up. He let out a small whine, but it was not from pain, it was from need.  
Another finger was inserted, and Pete arched his lower back and panted. "Are you all right?" Pete nodded and Howard began stretching the man's little opening. By the time Howard had his third finger in there, Pete was squirming and begging for Howard's cock.

"I think you're ready, I think if I finger you anymore you will come without me not even have entered you. Can't have that!"  
Howard lubed up his cock good, and rubbed the head of it teasingly between Pete's ass cheeks, before pushing in to Pete. Once more, Pete cried out and felt full, but remembered he needed to relax. 

"I'll start slow again, and go from there." He leaned down and kissed Pete, who closed his eyes, just like in a movie. Howard thrust in and out as he kissed Pete's neck, and Pete opened his legs more. Howard went as deep as he could and Pete wrapped his arm around Howard, embedding his nails. 

"Scratch me, scratch me hard, if you desire!" Pete did as he was asked, raking his nails up and down the man penetrating him repeatedly. Boldly, Pete asked, "What else do you like, what would you have me do?"

"Spank me, if you can reach, if not we might do that later." Howard whispered.

"Pete found spanking Howard a bit difficult as they were, but it turned him on knowing what Howard liked, and what he wanted done. He thought maybe he would ask Howard to try something sexy on him as well, but right now between his thighs was a winding heat that was coiling like a spring. Pete did his best not to call out, but oh god did Howard make him feel good!

Howard grit his teeth to keep quiet, but as he got closer, he found that more and more difficult to do.  
Finally, Pete came undone and white ribbons of come shot across his chest as he shouted to god in heaven. Howard yelled an expletive, moving very quickly for a moment, and then stopping as his cock filled Pete with his seed.

Both men were sweaty, as a sea of endorphins washing through them. They gazed into each other's eyes, and then Howard pulled out. He went and got Pete a towel and one for himself to clean up with.

"I think I will need more than one cigarette after that!" Howard exclaimed. Pete agreed. Howard went to his closet and pulled out a black silk and paisley dressing gown so they could both smoke in style.

Impressed, Pete put it on, the silk feeling amazing against his skin. He got his cigarettes and lighter, then sat back on the bed. Howard did the same and both men smoked together after their first round of hot sex. There would be many more that night, until each man was exhausted and out of cigarettes. They slept compactly in Howard's bed tangled up. Pete still was unsure if this was what love was, but he did know that he was happy, and right now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
